


Of Cigarette Ashes and Trenchcoats

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Kogoro nearly drops his cigarette. “What?”“Tou-san.” Ran, his beloved daughter repeats slowly. “Are you interested in Nakamori-keibu?”----------------------------Ginzo furrows his brows at that. “I’d say my social life is doing fine.”“Is it?” Kaito speaks, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Name the last time you’ve been social with someone outside of your professional environment then.”----------------------------I'm in rare pair hell.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou KID & Nakamori Ginzou & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Mouri Kogorou/Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Pigeon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible incorrect usage of the term demisexual homoromantic. 
> 
> More correct usage of the term could be heterosexual demihomoromantic?
> 
> Or maybe we don't need labels at all.

Kogoro nearly drops his cigarette. “What?”

“Tou-san.” Ran, his beloved daughter repeats slowly. “Are you interested in Nakamori-keibu?” 

Conan, who was sitting besides him on the couch, stares blankly up at Ran, eyes wide as saucers. Not surprised, but calculating. Then the child whips his head towards Kogoro himself, a small smile on his lips, looking entirely amused as though he knows exactly what’s currently going on this room and he’s awaiting Kogoro to play his part in a well written script. 

“Where did that come from?” he couldn’t hide his astonishment. His incredulousness. “I’m not-” Kogoro tries to remember the right term for it “-Bisexual last time I checked, or whatever it is you kids call it.”

“Well, you might not like women and men.” Ran speaks patiently. “But could it be that you like women and Nakamori Ginzo specifically then?”

He furrows his eyes at that.

“And the term for that would be...?” 

“You’re avoiding the question tou-san.” Ran speaks while Conan mutters under his breath ‘Demihomoromantic perhaps?’ which he files in his brain to check later “Okay. Let me recap.” she begins again.

“You’ve been attending KID heists a lot recently.” she sharply adds before he could interject “Without Conan-kun asking for it.” 

Well, true, he supposes? But he had to make sure...

“And how many times would that be?” he asks testily. For a moment his daughter looks troubled, and he thinks he’s won the argument, but then, of course, the trouble making brat speaks up. 

“Eight times oji-san! And I saw you staring at Nakamori-keibu instead of focusing at the heist a lot of times!”

Hm. Alright. 

So maybe he’s been focusing on Nakamori Ginzo more than its warranted.

“Well, the guys dedicated himself and his own entire taskforce to capture this single thief! He’s an absolute nut job and I have no idea what goes through his head!”

At his excuse, he sees the brats grin turns absolutely evil, while Ran sighs.

He goes on to make more excuses, oblivious to the exchange of mischiveous glances his daughter and the brat he’s been put in charge of share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's a hypocrite what's new?
> 
> Nakamori POV

“Nakamori-keibu?” Kaito-kun calls out, sitting alongside the police inspector. 

Ginzo gives himself a brief time to lament over how Kaito has stopped being familiar with him a long time ago. There was a time he used to be called “Oji-san” by the kid. 

That was before Kuroba Touichi’s death.

After that, it seemed like Kaito subtly but noticeably became detached from everyone in his surroundings. Everyone but Aoko. It’s what makes Ginzo convinced that they were a match made in heaven. That even after he was gone, Kaito would stay for his daughter and take care of her.

Well.

There was still time for all that of course. They were both young after all, and Ginzo’s not one to push a relationship.

“Yes Kaito-kun?” he speaks, watching the kid purse his lips thoughtfully before speaking.

“Are you interested in the Sleeping Kogoro?”

Ginzo blinks. Once. Twice.

“Well…” he considers thoughtfully before answering “I was somewhat intrigued by how he had rose to fame in the last six months. But…”

“He was rather disappointing.” 

————–

“A-choo!”  
“Mou, Tou-san! You better not be coming down with a cold!” Ran says with concern.  
The bespectacled brat mutters what suspiciously sounds like ‘And here I thought idiots can’t catch a cold’.

He was going to get back at the brat for that. On a later date.  
————–

Insulting KID, being a heavy drinker and smoker…the way he dresses gives Ginzo the exact picture of a man who has never had his life together.

Well, Ginzo himself isn’t exactly one to talk admittedly. It can be argued that his efforts to catch the elusive phantom thief gets in the way of his efforts to be there for his daughter.

And maybe that’s another part of the man Ginzo finds himself interested in.

His ability to still have a close connection to his daughter despite his work as a homicide detective.

“So I’m rather intrigued by how he does it.” 

“Does what?” Kaito asks, tilting his head to the side. His expression has a familiar blankness to it, meaning that he has thoughts he wants to share, or is currently conducting a magic trick that nobody else can see. An illusion, a play.

Thinking of Kaito like that makes him think of KID though, so Ginzo leans towards the former.

“There a reason you’re so interested?” he asks neutrally, playfully raising an eyebrow and causing a sheepish grin to form on the teens face. 

“Oh, no particular reason! I was just wondering if you were making friends your age.”

Ginzo furrows his brows at that. “I’d say my social life is doing fine.”

“Is it?” the magician speaks, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Name the last time you’ve been social with someone outside of your professional environment then.” 

He draws a blank.

Okay. Maybe Kaito has a point. And maybe his efforts with the KID Taskforce is getting more in the way of his life than he thought it did.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about any of that if you don’t want to Nakamori-keibu!” Kaito suddenly beams. “After all, I’m sure you will get plenty of chances to meet him!” 

Before Ginzo could hesitantly agree, Aoko suddenly barges in. “Bakaito! You forgot to eat breakfast!” 

And that conversation gets forgotten as his two children start to bicker with each other.


End file.
